Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
by SkidiWolf
Summary: A new pizzeria had opened up, but with a strange background. With creepy mascots of Freddy Fazbear the bear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Foxy the Pirate. Join Jamie as she takes Dan to this pizzeria for his birthday, while trying and finding the mysteries of "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza". (NO BAD LANGUAGE!)
1. The Making

**Hey guys! I decided… since the game, "**_**Five Nights at Freddy's**_**" is sooooo popular, making a horror story will make it even more fun! I never actually played the game before, or the **_**multiplayer murder**_** one from **_**Garry's Mod**_** (Gmod). But it looks fun! I will probably won't last the **_**first night**_** though…**

"Look! Jamie! Come see!" Dan patted the couch rapidly.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" I quickly tried to finish my math homework as fast as I can. "Jamie!"

"Fine!" I set down the pencil and went straight to the living room. "What is it?" I asked Dan, my little brother, who is about 6 years old. "Just look!" I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him. The News was on, but what's so special about it?

"We have a couple more days until it finally opens!" The news lady reported. "Yes, here! The new pizzeria called 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza' will be opening at 6:00 a.m. Saturday, at 6870 Paulskirk Dr. Ellicott City, Maryland!" (**THIS IS THE REAL ADDRESS! LOOK IT UP! I'M NOT KIDDING!**)

"What's so special about that place?" I asked.

"I want to go there for my birthday!" Dan jumped for joy. Again, I rolled my eyes. "And I'm lucky! It's only in two days!" Dan was jumping so hard, I thought the cough would break any moment. But today was Wednesday, only one day after his birthday, but I guess it was okay.

"If mom says so." I whispered.

"Say what?" Our mom walked in the room, like she was listening to our conversation.

"I want to go there!" Dan pointed to the television screen, showing the workers finishing construction. Our mom glanced at the screen. "Sure, but Jamie has to take you." I jumped up. "What!"

"Come on! It will be fun!" Mom clapped her hands together. "Spending time will your little brother!" She saw my face with anger. "You can bring Meg!" She offered. Yeah, sure I can bring my friend Megan, but to a place full of little kids running around? No thank you.

But it didn't look like I had a choice. "Wonderful!" Mom patted my shoulder, then went to the kitchen. "You can go see how much it costs on Friday!" She exclaimed.

But something about that place didn't seem right to me, like it was _haunted_. But then again, it's just a pizzeria. There are little kids running around, and even pizza!

I sat back down at the table to finish up the rest of my homework. Soon enough though, something hit me. The pizzeria is only seven blocks away, but next to that seminary across the road. I stopped at question six to put down my pencil, and went straight for the computer.

I searched up Pizzeria Owners in the search box and clicked the first link. "_1987, Owner killed at Pizzeria_." I read the title. "_Security camera damaged at 12:00 a.m. leaving a man dead in janitor's closet, with a yellowish golden (butter) bear suit next to victim_." I scratched my head while I kept reading. "_Three kids died after pizzeria had shut down. They all had been to the pizzeria. People said that a Bear, a Bunny, and a Chicken was seen on that following night. Going by the names of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica_." I jumped back a little.

"Freddy?" I mumbled. "Is it the same Freddy to the new Pizzeria?"

"_Tests had been put to the three. All are endoskeletons. One had spotted blood on the hands and mouth of Bear Freddy, and left many confused._" My mouth flew open. "Blood!" I screamed, which made Dan's head pop in the room.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just a report of school." I waved my hand, telling him shoo as I saw Dan's mind change off of me, and made him exit the room. I looked back at the screen.

"_Finally, the pizzeria had been sentenced to never open again. But more people are complaining of the children's death. Who did it? And how did it happen?_" That's where the web page had ended. I laid back in my chair, feeling my heart pounding.

"Endoskeletons killing children?" I questioned myself. Blood had been found at the mouth and hand parts of the suits, which is kind of creepy that a person would set three robots, in three suits, at a pizzeria, during the night. "Did he accidentally leave them on during the night?"

Then again, the robots wouldn't move like they have a mind of their own. They would go in a way the makers had programed them to do, and I bet it's not a killing rampage way.

Tried to research more facts, but none showed up like the pervious one. I wondered a little bit. "What if this was a joke or myth though too? It's just a mistake, and it just so happens to be a Freddy Pizzeria to come by."

"Jamie! Dinner's ready!" My mom called.

I closed my laptop and rushed in the dining room. _Maybe I should just forget all of it, and maybe worry about it on Friday._

**Hope you like chapter one! There will be more explaining and that stuff, so…**

**DUN… DUN…DUN!**

**TO BE CONTINUED! **


	2. The Building

**Thursday: 6:00 a.m., Two days until opening…**

I woke up, finding a set of clothes at the end of my bed. My mom had left it there, for me to get ready for school.

Soon enough though, I will have to find a job, now that I'm finishing up middle school and need money to get to college. But there are no jobs opened, or _Help Wanted_ signs on the windows of shops, but then I thought. _What about that new pizzeria?_

A shiver went down my back. "No way." I said. No way am I working at a creepy pizzeria.

I finished putting my pants on, and headed downstairs. Breakfast was waiting on the table, with Dan on the other side of it. "Good Morning Jamie! Hurry and eat. Dad's taking you guys to school today." Our mom said whiling she was washing to dishes. I grabbed an apple and went to put my homework from yesterday into my backpack, when to door flew open. "Daddy!" Dan cheered, as he ran to give a hug.

"Hey kiddo! How you doing?" Dad picked him up and set him on his shoulder. "Jamie going to take me to the pizza place for my birthday!" Dan put his arms up.

"Oh really?" I noticed he was staring at me. We don't really talk to each other lot. Mostly if I have a question or need something from him is the only time.

"How are you Jamie?" He asked.

"Fine." I finished my apple and got up. "Dan, are you ready?" I asked him.

"Yeah! I can't wait to tell my friends about my birthday party!" Dad set him down as he ran straight for his backpack. I opened to front door and threw away what was left from my apple into the trash can outside. Dan ran out and opened the back door of our Dad's truck.

I opened to front and sat in the passenger seat. Dad was finding his briefcase, then sat in with us. Dan's school was only five minutes away from our house, but mine was almost fifteen. The only closest Middle School in Ellicott City. And already, I can see Dan's school after few seconds Dad started the car.

I waved to him, as he jumped out of the truck. Now only Dad and I were in. "So, how is school?" He asked.

"It's fine." I put my elbow on my side of the door, while looking outside the window. "And your grades?"

"I got a B in Science, but everything else is okay." I looked at the clock, only to find that we have seven minutes left until I see my school. "That's nice." Dad kept his eyes on the road, even if we stopped at red lights. I wondered what he was thinking.

Soon I saw the parking lot of my school. We were early. The gates weren't even open. But I saw someone with bright blonde hair, almost white waiting in front of it. It was Megan! My dad stopped at the front and I rushed out of the car. Then I remembered to wave back at my Dad. He smiled and waved, then drove off.

"Jamie!" Megan was so happy to see me.

"Why are you here so early?" I asked her.

"My mom and Dad had work, so they'd dropped me off here." I looked around and saw no one around us. "Where is everybody?" I questioned.

"I don't know." Megan glared at the office. "Maybe the office is open." She picked up her backpack next to her and ran to the office doors. We both opened it. No one was there except a lady on the other side of the desk. Megan looked at the other side of the office, where the doors that lead to the inside of school. It was blocked with _Caution_ tape. "May I help you?" The lady asked.

"Um, don't we have school today?" Megan asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. School is canceled today. Three experiments exploded from the 500 building. School won't start until after two weeks."

"Woo!" Megan jumped up, almost dropping her backpack. But I was curious. "When did this happen?" I asked the lady.

"It happened last night. One of the experiments from Mr. Conson's room went wrong. No one knows what happened. But the whole building needs to be fixed."

"The whole building!" Megan was alarmed after the _Mr. Conson's room_ part was spoken. That was Megan's and my Science room.

"The good news is you guys will have a brand new lab!" The lady cheered. I tried to find the building through the door windows, but trucks were blocking the way.

"I Hope I see you next School Monday!" The lady cheered again. Megan and I blinked at each other, then slowly turned for the exit. "Yeah! No school!" Megan jumped up again.

I, on the other handed was very upset. _What if it was my, or Megan's experiment that caused it?_

"Hey! Want to go see that new pizzeria place? My little sister Amy is dying to go there. Is your brother happy about it too?" She asked me.

"What?" I snapped out of my imagination.

"I said, do you want to go see that new pizzeria?"

"Why?" I had no care for that place. I'm more into reading and writing. "Come on! It will be fun to see the workers finishing the place!" Megan really loved to build things, from clay to block like legos. Everything she can make is crazy.

"Why not?" I followed Megan as she skipped across the sidewalk, like she was a five year old. She really acted like one too.

It would take longer to get there. Even because driving to the school is fifteen minutes, but walk is like an hour.

But talking with Megan was really fun, especially because she mainly loves to make thing interesting too.

Time went really fast, as I saw a peek of the Logo of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. A truck was parked at the side of the building. "Looks like they're unloading something." I said softly.

"Let's go check it out!" Megan went closer to the building before I could say anything. I quickly caught up with her, as the back side of the truck flew open. Lots of men came out, holding three tall boxes, and were carrying them to the back door. One side of one of the boxes was almost open.

It looked like a giant robot, looking like a chicken or duck was inside, like it was… staring at me. A man noticed the box was open and quickly closed it. Megan went a little closer, almost seeing her reflection on the windows of the building. I stood back, not daring to even go near the place.

As the men finished unloading. One last figure come out of the truck. It looked like a fox or something. But it wasn't in a box, nor wearing anything. _Was it new? _

The chicken thing looked like it was wearing a _bib_, so I'm guessing all of them are wearing something. The fox looked beat up, or worn down. So the _new robot _thing was out of the question.

"Megan! Come back here!" I whispered, not letting anyone hear me. But Megan was really interested. "Megan!"

"Okay! I'm coming!" she ran back to me. "The inside looks awesome! But nothing was in there. Only the boxes they unloaded." She smiled. I was terrified at the boxes. Like the web page said_, a Bear, a Bunny, and a Chicken was seen on that following night. Going by the names of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica._

I saw the duck, Chica was it? I didn't want to find out what was in the other boxes inside, but Megan looked like she wanted to. "Hey! We can ask that guy!" She pointed at the man was thick black hair, sitting at the building's sidewalk. He didn't look too happy. At some point, he would turn around to look at the boxes inside.

Megan elbowed my side. "Ow!"

"Come on!" She headed to the man, again, with me saying anything. She stood in front of him. "Hi! I'm Megan." The man jumped back, for that he was still looking at the window. "Oh, hello." He looked down.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Mike… Mike Schmidt." Mike looked back again. I finally caught up with Megan. "Hello sir. My friend here is just really interested of the boxes. Do you know exactly what's inside them?"

Mike stood up. "It's better that you don't know now."

"How do you know!?" Megan put her hands on her hips.

"I used to work here. Well, back when it was in Colorado." I stared at the man. I can tell how old he is now. But didn't the web site said, _leaving a man dead in janitor's closet?_ I bet this place was open after the incident, even though it said pacifically not to open again.

"Is there any jobs taken here?" I quickly asked. I held myself back a little. _What was I thinking!?_ _This place is already giving me the creeps!_

"Yeah, but there is one place open." The man rubbed his neck. "Oh! Oh! What is it!? Me and Jamie were looking everywhere for a job!" Megan was really excited.

"Well… it's taking the night shift." Mike said softly. Megan jumped up again, unlike she was done anyway. "That will be fun! Huh Jamie!?" She shook me.

"I didn't say it's okay. Weird things happen here at night. And I don't want you kids to get hurt." The truck that carried the boxes drove away, as I looked at the truck's logo. "Endo. Company" Was printed on it. _Is it like endoskeleton for short?_ I asked myself.

"Oh! Can we please do it!? We need the money!" Megan begged. The man scratched his head. "Um… maybe. How about I call you tomorrow." The man held out his hand, meaning he needs our phone number.

"Here." I written down mine and gave it to him. "Great. I'll call you then." The man turned and walked down the street. Then waved at us when he got to the other side. I turned around, only to find Megan peeking through the window. I decided to join her, since we might work here, we need to know the inside.

The place wasn't as big as I thought, but it was big enough to have a stage, that was placed on one side of the room. Two hallways were opened on the opposite side, but I couldn't really see what was at the end of it.

The boxes, plus the damaged metal fox were set next to a curtain. With a sign saying, _Sorry, Out of Order_ on it. I guessing it was for the fox, maybe because it didn't look like it would work for a few days, maybe weeks.

On the wall far in front of us, there was a door saying _Employees Only_ at the top. The door was opened a jar, and Megan noticed a shelf of robot heads, mainly for if the machines broke down.

Nothing else was there. I looked away for at and saw a car behind us. It was mom. "Megan do you need a ride?" My mom asked.

"Sure! Come on Jamie!" She ran to the car. I looked back inside one more time, then went inside the car with her. "I got a call from a lady at school. So you won't have school tomorrow." Mom said as she exited the parking lot.

"Um… mom? Can Megan come over tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure! What for?"

"We got a job!" Megan exclaimed.

"That's wonderful! Where at?" My mom wanted to know everything. "At the new pizzeria. But we need a call from a man tomorrow. He will tell us if we got the job or not." I reminded her. "Sure thing!" We came to the front of Megan's house.

"See you tomorrow Jamie!" She cheered as she got out.

"Bye." I whispered, with my head facing down.


	3. Questions

**Hey guys! I have some questions about the game Five Nights at Freddy's. Like… **

I know what the 'Bite of 87' is but, could someone tell me the whole thing? Just to make sure I'm right. (Or a brief summary)

WHAT THE HECK IS CHICA!? Is she a Chicken or a Duck!? Because she has the feet of a chicken, but the bill, or mouth of a Duck… what?

Is Bonnie a girl or a boy? Some say it's a girl, others say it's a boy…

What is the secret message from the call on Day/Night 5?

**Thanks! I really need some feedback! **_**Goodnight.**_** *Has Evil Smile***


	4. The Calling

**Friday: 6:00 a.m., One day until opening…**

I woke up almost screaming. I heard a loud cheer, coming from Dan's room. "Oh my!" I was Dan's Birthday! I completely forgot about it! I turned to find my bedroom door wide open, showing a fade of light in Dan's room. I quickly got, almost tripping over my sheets and blankets, and join the celebration.

"I'm 7! Look Jamie! It's my birthday!" Dan was sitting up on his bed, holding a bite size cupcake. The light I saw earlier was coming from a candle lit on top. "Make a wish sweetie." I heard Mom whisper to him.

He closed his eye and thought. Then he bent down and blew out the flame. "What did you wish for?" Dad asked.

"I'm not telling you!" Dan smiled and folded his arms. Soon I heard something else, something coming from downstairs. I stepped forward, but mom grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Wait. It's a surprise." She whispered. Then I knew what was going on.

"Can I go see this, 'surprise'?" I asked her. She looked back at Dan, who was already busy with his cupcake. "I don't see why not." She smiled as she answered. I smiled back, then exited the room. I heard the same ruffling sound when I walked down the stairs. "Hey! Surprise!" I whispered down the stair.

"Yeah?" I heard it call back.

"Where are you?" I came coming down the stairs slowly, making sure Dan doesn't hear me down here. "I'm in the closet." I heard the small voice. I quickly opened the door, finding Megan on the floor, all tangled up in confetti, streamers and deflated balloons. "What are you do?" I said, leaning on my side while I rested my hand on my hip.

"Nothing." She whispered back.

"Gee… I wonder why." I said sarcastically. I held out my hand to lift her up. "Thanks. But don't say anything." She put a finger in front of her lip, telling me to be quiet. She quickly went back inside the closet, closing the door behind.

I was guessing she was going to surprise Dan, once he gets downstairs. He really like her, but as a friend. Dan was always happy when she was around. Mainly because she's like a wild party animal that makes people laugh their heads off.

I rolled my eyes, then heard footsteps, coming down the stairs. I quickly opened the closet door, "Hey!" then closed it behind me. "I don't want to give it away!" I screamed at her, but soft enough for no one to hear. I closet was quite small for me to actually move my body, partly because it was me, Megan and a bunch of party supplies.

I opened the door slightly, peeking through it. I found where Dan was, siting at the table in the kitchen, ready to open his presents. I walked out and tip-toed down the hallway, thank goodness he didn't see me. I turned and waved my hand at Megan, signaling her to come along. She followed my footsteps and made it to where I was.

I held up my hand. "On 3." I whispered, given back with a nod. I put up one finger, then two, and finally three. I jumped out into the kitchen, along with Megan behind me. "SURPRISE!" We screamed.

Dan looked up, all most jumping back of the impact from our voice. "Megan!" He jumped off his chair and went to go hug Megan, then hugging me after.

"Nice to see you buddy!" Megan cheered. Dan looked up at her and smiled, then sat back down where he was before. "Okay! Time to open presents!" Mom came back in, holding an arm full of gifts. While she placed them down in front of Dan, Dad was ready to start the camera.

Soon we were about to sing, when the phone rang. "I'll get it!" I grabbed Megan with me and got the wire-less telephone. I didn't want to interrupt the celebration, so we went in the dining room. "Oh! Maybe it's Mike!" Megan exclaimed, lifting her arms up.

"Who?"

"You know! That guy from yesterday! At the Pizzeria!" She quickly took the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey!"

"Shhh!" She put her hand in front of my face, again, telling me to zip it. "Okay. Wait… I can't hear you. What's that? Hold on, I'm putting it on speaker." She placed down the phone and press the speaker button. "Okay."

"I zzzzzz Shouzzzzzzz youzzz wait zzzz shiftzzzz zzzzzz tomorrzzz okzzz see youzzzzz soon!" The call ended. "What?" I could understand anything from that. "I. Should. You. Wait. Shift. Tomorrow. Okay. See you soon?" I questioned Megan.

"Maybe match it up… like this_. I should tell you to wait for the night shift tomorrow. See you soon!_ That's what I'm guessing." She shrugged. I was amazed on the other hand though. "How did you know that?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I'm just guessing." The phone rang again. Megan was going the pick it up, but I got it before her. "Hello?" I pressed the speaker button again.

"Waitzzz changezzzzzzz mind. Izzzzz will givezzzzzzz directionszzzz when timezzzzzzz zzzzzz comes. Okayzzzz Byezzzz." The call ended again.

"Oh! Oh! I got this! _Wait, change my mind. I will give you direction when time comes. Okay? Bye._" Megan smiled while she folded her arms. "I'm a pro! Swag!" She held out her hand, giving me a 'peace sign'. I rolled my eyes. How _did I meet her?_ I questioned myself.

Today was a long day. Screaming with excitement, laughing with family, enjoying food and desert. I was tired. Megan left a little early a while ago, leaving me and mom cleaning up the house. Dad took Dan to a baseball game, so they didn't help too.

I was finishing up the kitchen table, when something caught my attention. "Mom? Where did you get this?" I grabbed the object and held it out to her. It was a poster, saying 'Celebrate!' on the top, with Freddy, Bonnie and Chica singing on stage on the bottom.

"Oh! They were selling those at the parking lot. It was only two dollars, so I decided to get one for Dan. Would you mind hanging it up in Dan's room?" She asked me.

"Uh… Sure?" I set down the dust pan and broom, then ran upstairs. I kept a distance away from the poster. Something about it bothered me.

I entered his room and pinned the poster on the opposite wall from where you enter. I quickly left the room and went into mine. I was out. I laid in my bed after putting in my pajamas. But I jumped back, almost hitting the wall on the other side of me.

I left Dan's bedroom door open. I saw the poster inside the dark, quiet room. The characters looked like they were all staring at me. I felt unconformable. I got and quickly closed the door. I headed back into my room. The man on the phone, Mike. He seemed, or sounded like he was scared. But what from? Sure, he said he used to work there, but it looked like to me, he didn't look like he enjoy his job.

I thought a little bit more, into a deep sleep.

**Hey Ski Pack! I just want to say thanks to: **_**lilt812, Mike, Bonnie, blue eyes darkness dragon, yorkmanic89, Kingdom Infinity, **__**NicoleMcGrath, and Alessandra West**_**! You guys help me a lot! This information is going to come by soon, so be ready… **_**for Freddy**_**… *giggles* See what I did there!? Everyone? No? Too Cheesy? Okay… **

**Oh! Plus, I'm going to post chapters on Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays for now on! I know… so sad… *Tear rolls down face* But I been getting a LOT of stuff to deal with right now… so… no hard feelings? **

**Random Guy: I got yah Bra!  
>Me: Thanks man!<br>Guy: No worries dude!**

**Anyway, Bye! (English) Adios! (Spanish) EBH! (See bottom of my profile to understand…) au revoir! (French) tot ziens! (Dutch)** **Abschied! (German) Sayonara! (Japanese)** **antio! (Greek) annyeong! (Korean) arrivederci! (Italian) iuben! (Latin) selamat tinggal! (Indonesian) dovizhdane! (BULGARIAN! BODIL40! BODIL40!) (**_**If anyone gets that reference, you are my best friend forever!**_**) ** **Hejda! (Swedish) do svidaniya! (Russian) bye omuhle! (Zulu)**

…

**I feel special now! (If there is anything wrong… BLAME GOOGLE! … J.K.) *Smiles***

**Okay… I'll stop talking… right now… any minute… hold on… right… now… wait… almost there… any second now... okay… alright… already now… I'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM RRREEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYY!**

_**You're feeling good, you're feeling right…  
>across the floor, and I'm already losing my mind.<strong>_

_**Baby girl… looking fine…  
>watch you playing and playing and playing these guys<strong>_

**_Catch my stare… little smile…_**  
><strong><em>Tell me that you're ready and you're feeling the vibe.<em>**

_**Someday I'll be so dang sublime,  
>we'll arrive behind a hash-tag sign<strong>_

_**I won't forget you, but I may…**_

_**Forget your name**_

_**My lady!**_

_**I know what you're thinking  
>When the bass starts ringing<br>Can you tell me when you're stoked to start?**_

_**Are you ready for tonight,  
>setting it on fire<br>and we'll dance until we're dumb in the dark!**_

…

**(5 hours later)**

_**Are you ready?**_

**(I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG! IT WAS JUST IN MY HEAD!)**

**I don't know what came over me… I'm done.**


	5. The Opening

**Saturday: 6:00 a.m., Day of opening…**

I woke up, feeling pressure from my stomach. I open my eyes slightly, only to find a blurred Dan atop of me. "Hey. Jamie." He whispered. He bent down until we were almost face to face. "What do you what Dan?" I asked him, unsure if it didn't come out as I planned.

"Megan is downstairs waiting from you." He whispered back. _Why would she be here so early?_ We were going to the pizzeria at ten, and already she is downstairs? I slowly got up and looked back at Dan. "Okay… I'm coming." Dan smiled and jumped off my bed. I took off the blankets and looked for clothes to wear.

Soon as I got dress, I quickly stared back at my alarm clock. "6:49." I whispered, still confused at why Megan was still here. I put on my shoes, and went downstairs.

Once I got at the bottom, I saw Megan quickly rushing passed me, along with her little sister Amy. "Hello Amy!" I waved at her. She covered her face. I knew she was shy, but I got over it a long time ago.

Mom was folding clothes, Dan was sitting at the kitchen table, playing with a toy pirate ship, and Megan was playing tag with Amy.

I looked back at Dan, which was still busy playing with his toy. He really loved pirates, and I didn't know why. He would dress like one every Halloween and ask for a new eye-patch and hook for Christmas.

During my thinking, Megan bumped right into me. "Hey!" She hugged me and smiled. I gave her one back as well. "Are you excited?" She asked.

"For what?"

"For tonight, it's our first time on the job!" She jumped up, like she always does, and then sat down on the living room couch. "Yeah… I guess I'm a little excited." I lied. I never done that to Megan before, but I didn't what to tell what I felt about the pizzeria.

"That's good. Oh! Maybe we can go now!"

"Wait, wh-"But she already grabbed my hand, and took me outside. "Come on Amy and Dan! We are moving!"

_Is She Crazy!? _This was the first time I ever seen her act this way. "Wait! Wait! Wait!" I knew she wasn't going to let go, I know her so well.

I finally got my feet to stop when we saw the front entrance of Freddy's. I bent down to catch my breath. "Don't do… that… again." I pant. She was standing there smiling. "Sorry! I was just too excited! Oh… please can we go!?" I jumped back a bit. She was asking me like I was her mother. "I don't know! Ask my mom! I don't think she even knows we left!" I suddenly had this weird feeling. Like, each time I even get near this place, I feel like those 'characters' are watching me through the window.

I quickly turned to the building. "Jamie? Are you okay?" Megan came next to me, facing her head towards myself. "I-I'm… I'm fine." I crossed my arms, in a position to where my hands were grabbing on to my shoulders.

I looked at her, she knew something was up. "Um… well, maybe we should eat. The hunger is going up to your brain!" She chuckled a little. "I mean… you know, because you didn't have breakfast.

"Oh, really?" I said sarcastically. "I didn't notice. Maybe someone should tell me not to run outside!" I was letting my anger take control. I took a deep breathe and relaxed. "Sorry." I whispered.

"It's fine. I was my fault. Let's just get inside." She turned to Amy and Dan, who were playing pirates, since Dan brought his eye-patch and hook. "Come on you guys!"

"Oh, me first!" Dan ran straight for the door, with Amy behind him. I was the first to enter the building. It was quite amazing with all the children running around, laughing and playing with their friends. I turned to the left. A massive stage, with the animatronics 'singing' on it.

The tables were filled with kids, enjoying their pizza, and the adults watching over them. I and Megan were lucky to actually find a seat. "I can order the pizza. You wait here." Megan offered. At least she's doing something nice after the tugging and pulling on my arm.

Dan and Amy were watching the entertainment, which was quite interesting. Freddy was in the front sing that _Toreador Song_ from the _Opera Carmen_, which was quite catchy. The bunny, or Bonnie to what people call him was playing the electric guitar to Freddy's right, and Chica singing in the back on his left.

I look to the other side and see the same curtain from early, but was covering the stage behind it. I didn't see the fox, so I'm guessing he was in there, with the '_Sorry, Out of Order_' sign.

Megan finally came back, after the 'characters' sang their song more than five times. "Sorry, the line was long. This place is popular! Our pizza will be ready in ten minutes." She sat down next to me, which woke me up from my nap, all the singing was kind of getting annoying.

At least I get to eat now. Not having breakfast was get on my bad side. Thankfully our pizza did arrive, and Dan ran to our table to eat, along with Amy with him. "This is the best day ever!" Dan cheered, than ran to give me a hug. "Thank you!" Dan thanked me.

"No problem." I fixed his hair in front of his face, then put him down. Dan's mind was everywhere. He would change his mind real quick. Like eat, then playing, then listening to the music, it actually made me happy. "_Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! A magical place for kids and grownups a like, where fantasy and fun comes to life!_" Freddy cheered after his singing.

All the kids around cheered and laughed after his 'saying'. _But for kids and grownups?_ Good luck with that. Now I wanted to back out on the whole 'Night Shift' tonight. I was way over unconformable, and I think Megan already figured it out.

She saw me sweating after I finished my pizza. "Jamie? What is wrong? You can tell me, I'm your best friend." She put her hand on my shoulder, which made me shiver. "I'm fine! I'm okay! What about you? Are you fine? I completely fine!" At this point, I knew I lost it. My hand sort of twitched from all of this chaos.

No matter what, I feeling someone is watching me, even if I'm completely focus. "Jamie?" Megan was kind of terrified from my reaction. "Maybe you need some fresh air." She got up, and I did the same.

Soon, we were both outside and sitting on the sidewalk. Dan and Amy were still inside, and I didn't feel like that was a good idea. But no matter what, Megan wouldn't let me back inside until I was calm and relaxed. "What's the matter?" She suddenly had a smooth and clean voice, probably to keep me from going crazy even more.

I took a deep breath, my throat was sort of dry and sore, maybe from all the screaming I did today. "I-It's just…" I would tell her, if we weren't as close to the building then we are now. But nothing was going to keep me from telling my fear.

"I feel… unconformable." My voice cracked a bit, but I kept talking. "D-Do you think, that they are watching you?" I asked her.

"They? What do you mean they? Who?" She asked me in return.

"The… animatronics." I whispered.

"Um… no. But if it's making you unconformable, then you should probably stay home tonight. I can do the Night Shift if you want." She squatted in front of me.

"No. I was the one that got us in this mess, so I should do what I caused." I straightened my back and looked straight at her. "Fine then. But if you feel uneasy now, then we get going. I'll get Dan and Amy." She quickly got up and went inside the building.

I was feeling a little better. I was so thankful to have a friend like Megan. She was the best. Moments later, she finally came back out, holding hands with Amy, and Dan next to her. "Let's go." She tilted her head, telling me to get up. I smiled and did so.

Night one… here we come.

**Stay toon for Night one! Coming as soon as possible! Are you ready… for **_**Freddy?**_** Okay, okay, I'll stop, ruffling your… **_**feathers.**_** Fine! I'll stop it! I just felt like… **_**hopping**_** to it! *laughs* **

**I'll stop! I'll stop! Goodness! For a minute, I thought you were going for that… **_**booty.**_** (This time is on floor, almost passing out.) Woo! I'm on a role! *Finally passed out***


	6. Night 1

**Saturday: 11:30 p.m., First Night… **

"Flashlight?"

"Check."

"Jackets?"

"Check."

"Building Door Key?"

"Check."

"Midnight Snacks?"

"Megan!"

"Sorry! I just get a little hunger during work!" She stuffed the check list down her pocket. Already I felt nervous. _Working on the first night, yeah? _"Ready to go?" Megan seemed to be happy though, I wondered why. "Yeah, I guess." I slipped my jacket on, while holding the keys to the pizzeria in my other hand. "Let's go then!" She ran to the front door as I rolled my eyes.

Dan, Mom and Dad were already asleep, so I tried my best to close the door as quiet as possible. I looked back to find Megan already walking down the street. "Hey! Wait for me!" I ran to catch up to her. She held the flashlight in front of her, and I think she has some food in the other hand. _That's her_.

I was quite hard the see the pizzeria a night, mainly because they never leave the sign's lights on… or any lights. I guess us, meaning me has to turn them on. That's when I realized I forgot to grab a watch. _Crap._ "Oh well." I nudged Megan's shoulder as she smiled back at me.

I placed the key through the door knob, resulting to open with a _screeching_ sound. It was almost pitch black inside. All the tables were left with party hats for the next day, and the 'Employees Only' room was wide open. I turned to where Megan was, only to find her missing. "Megan?"

Soon I heard a big crash coming from the kitchen, leaving Megan running out and charging at the stage. "Die! Stop looking at me duck!" She held one pizza cutter in each hand and was slicing away at the chicken animatronic. "Megan! Stop it!" I had to grab and pull her away for the animatronic. "Sorry… It just… scared me a bit…" She was panting from the running and slicing. I kind of laughed a little. "Where's the camera room?" I asked while I was still laughing.

Megan looked behind me. "Uh… I think it's down those two hallways." She pointed to the room at the end of them. I saw a fade light from the other side, it must be coming from the camera monitor. Megan brushed her pant and walked down the hallway, I followed.

The camera room wasn't that big, only big enough to fit a chair, desk, and a giant TV screen for the security cameras around the whole pizzeria. Megan rushed and sat in the chair, spinning like crazy. "You should try this!" She yelled as she stopped the chair from making her sick. "Oh! What's this button?" She pressed a button, from I think ten other ones.

The TV screen change from the Dining Room, to the Restroom Hallway. "Don't break anything." I reminded her as I dropped all the stuff we brought in the corner of the room. But she was so curious. She kept switching from the Bathroom, to the hallway on the left, then stopped at the Stage. I jumped as I stared at the screen. All three animatronics were standing there, like we last saw them.

I looked down and noticed the buttons had different types of numbers and letters. Like camera **1A **was in the Stage, camera **1B **was the Dining Room, camera **1C **was the curtain, or I think where Pirate Cave is. Camera **2A** was the farthest left Hallway, same with **4A**, but on the right. Camera **2B** was the one pointing to the doorway on our left, again, same with **4B **but on the right side. Camera** 3** was the Supply Closet in the left hallway. Camera **5** was the Employees Only room, or I think the Backstage, and camera **7 **was the Restroom Hall.

I tried pressing camera** 6**, but it only showed '_-Camera Disabled- Audio Only_' at the top, and a black screen. "Maybe it's broken?" Megan guessed. I was thinking the same thing. The phone on the desk started ringing. "Put it on speaker. Maybe it's Mike again." I told Megan. She nodded and answered, only though that the man on the phone didn't sound like Mike at all. This voice was sounded much higher than his, so Megan and I sat there and listened:

**"**_Hello? Heeeeloooo! Uhhh, I wanted to record a message for you… to help you get settled in on your first night._

_Umm, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm… finishing up my last week now as a matter in fact! So… I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: there's nothing to worry about! Uhh, you'll do fine! So… let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

_Uh… let's see. First there's an introductory greeting from the company I'm supposed to read. Eeh… it's kind of a legal thing, you know. _

'_Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: a magical place where kids and grown-ups alike… where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage, property or person. Upon the discovery of the damage or death of the third, a missing person's report will be filled within ninety days or as soon as property and premise have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced. Blah, blah, blah' _

_Now that might sound bad… I know, there's really nothing to worry about! Uhh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were force to sing… those same stupid songs for twenty years and never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember: these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and you need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So just be aware: the characters do tend to… wander a bit. Uhh, there's left with some kind of 'free-roaming made' at night. Uhhh… something about their servos locking up if the get turned off for too long. Uhh… they used to wander during the day too, but then there was the 'bite of 87'. Yeah… i-it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, ya know?_

_Now concerning your safety: the only real risk to you as the night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters… uhh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll-they'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton, without its' costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try ta… forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. _

_Umm, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area, so you can imagine how having your head forced inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort… and death._

_Uhh… the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth that will pop out the front of the mask._

…

_Yeah… they don't tell you these things when you sign up… but hey! First day should be a breeze, I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uhh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright? Goodnight.__**"**_

"W-What!? What does he mean by death!?" I yelled. _Conserving power, sure! But when there killing robots after you?! No Thank You! _Megan seemed too looked terrified as well. "W-Who was that on the phone?" She asked nervously, every now and then looking back at the doorway behind her.

"I-I don't know!? What happened to Mike?!" Then I heard the rattle of pipes behind us, making Megan jump off her chair. "What was that!?" But I think Megan was too afraid to answer. Sweat ran down my neck. I quickly pressed between every button. "Can they even move?" Megan looked up at the screen.

"Didn't he say they're left on a 'free-roaming mode'?" I asked her instead. She seemed too scared now, not daring to move. I finally went back to camera **1A**. "Uh-oh." I whispered.

"What is it?" I pointed up at the TV. "The… T-The bunny's gone!" I screamed, searching through the other cameras to find it. "Where did it go!?" Without warning, Megan rushed over to the left doorway, and pressed the door button, making the door close shut. "Megan! It's wasting power!" I ran next to her and pressed the button again, making the door fly up again.

I felt too scared to leave the office. We were lucky to actually see what's going on outside. I switched through cameras again. "No, not there. No. Not there either." A faint laugh, sounding like Freddy's, echoed the hallway. "Ugh! What time is it!?" Megan looked around the room to find a clock. "Ah-Ha! Here's one! It's… three o' clock." She sighed.

"He's right there!" I ran to the left door and closed it. "Who?" Megan placed the clock on the desk. I pointed up at the screen again. Bonnie was looking up at the camera in front of the door I just closed. _This is chaotic! Why is this place even here!? Or why are this animatronics actually moving!?_

"Is he gone?" My eyes were closed. I really felt uncomfortable just looking it the screen. "Uh… yeah, he's gone." I peeked at the TV. "Good." I opened the door again. "W-What are you doing!?" Megan grabbed my arm.

"We're wasting power if we keep it close!" I yelled at her. She didn't look like she cared though. "See! Look! We're at 47% already!" The percentage of power was shown at the corner of the screen. "Oh." Megan slowly let go of my arm.

I looked at the clock_. 4:00 a.m. Great, two more hours until opening_. I took a deep breath, and went back to pressing it the buttons. "Chica!" I yelled.

She was at the end of the hallway on our right. _But is necessary to close the door?_ I wasn't sure. But Megan did it anyway, then pressed the door light to see the other side of it. The light only flickered of a couple of seconds, then turned off again. "What time is it now!?"

"Five o' clock." I panted from the fear rushing through my body. "Only a couple more minutes." I rushed through the cameras one more time. The power was at 18%, but it seemed that the animatronics were back it their normal place, on the stage. I sat down in the chair. "I-I guess you were right." Megan whispered softly.

"Right about what?"

"About this place! And the bad is that we have to work here for the rest of the week!" She folded her arms. I looked at the clock. _6:00 a.m_. "Who says we need to work here for the rest of the week?"

"Do you think our parents are going to believe that crazy psycho robots are trying to kill us during the night!?" She yelled at me. I looked back. "Aw man!"

**Dun… Dun… Dun! Duh dun! Duh dun duh dun duh ta! Dah! Da dah! Da dah da dah dun da! Sorry, got carried away. Anyway, I need to clear things up if you guys are a little confused to what is going on:**

_**.Hint, Hint**_**, I will be only using the camera letters/numbers for now on. *cough cough* If you can't remember it, come back here to this chapter!**

**.The reason why I did the **_**phone man's call**_**, is because that **_**one**_**, it's a part of the game. **_**Two**_**, it sounded creepy and cool. **_**Three**_**, I decided that Mike was too scared to tell little children that they're going to die slowly! So instead of him telling everything, he re-recorded, or used the same call he got when he signed up for the job for him!**

_**.Night Two**_** will be coming soon!**

_**.What do you want more of between to following**_**: Bonnie, Chica or Freddy?**

**.Do you like if I use the '**_**calls**_**' from the real game?**

**.I DO NOT OWN THIS GAME!**

**Thank you, and enjoy your **_**sleep**_**… **


End file.
